Coke oven doors seal the opposite ends of conventional horizontal by-product coke oven batteries during the coking operation. These doors are removed during the pushing or removal of the coke charge. It is essential during the coking operation that a positive seal exist between each coke oven door and the door jamb in which it is positioned to prevent smoke emissions. To effect the seal, the frame of a conventional coke oven door has a raised knife edge sealing portion and adjacent planar portion that extends around the periphery of the door to mate with peripheral planar surfaces of the door jamb or the coke oven chamber. During the operation of the coke ovens, the planar surfaces of the doors become encrusted with a carbonaceous material of pitchy nature. Before the door is to be used again, this pitchy material must be removed to get a positive seal between the door and the underlying door jamb.
The corners of the door and jamb are curved and the known oven door cleaning devices are not effective in cleaning the arcuate corners of the doors. Consequently the carbonaceous material on the doors builds up and permits the escape of oven gasses. This invention obviates this disadvantage.